


Second Best

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kalasin realizes she's fallen to be second best - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

“She’s wondrous, Your Highness,” Faleron said, sitting on the rim of the fountain, an odd bit of water in the middle of the dry southern corner of Tortall. “No one expected her to last the first year, but she did. When she took on those bandits….” He trailed off, and there was a gleam in his eye: Squire Faleron was clearly impressed.

Kally frowned and trailed her fingers in the clean water, scuffing her feet against the stones of the open courtyard. She was not used to being second-best. But Squire Keladry had clearly won.

“… and, Mithros, she jousted against Lord Wyldon and walked away.” Faleron was still talking. “Do you know how many men don’t?”

Kally wanted to stamp her feet and shout at him. _She_ was here, she was in front of him, and she had done her best to draw his attentions. While the realm’s first openly female page and squire trained alongside him, and became his friend, she had been groomed to be well-mannered, graceful, and beautiful: the perfect princess. It wasn’t enough to impress him.

Once again, she fell second to the girl who’d been allowed to have her dream.


End file.
